Young Moon
by Emily Hart
Summary: What if Bella never came to Forks, Washington? What if another girl did? This is the story of Alexandria. She is an adopted child in the Garret family. After a failed suicide attempt she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen. What will happen if she's even better smelling and tempting than Bella? T-cuz of blood.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sirens. I heard sirens. Why? I thought death was supposed to be peaceful and quiet.

I couldn't keep my eyes open. I saw a bright light over my head. I smiled. I was told never to go towards the light, but this was the only time that I would. I went towards it.

I no longer struggled to stay awake, I didn't want to either. I was at peace, finally, after all these years. I just needed to sink in a little farther.

But why did my wrists still hurt? That didn't make any sense to me.

The pain should have gone away. Why hasn't it? Why?

There was pain in the inside of my elbow, but that pain and the pains in my wrist slowly faded, as did my consciousness.

* * *

Several hours later, I woke up with a very bright light hanging over my head.

"Am... am I dead?" I asked in a whisper, something near happiness was hidden in my tone. Someone moved beside me.

"No, not even close. You are very lucky." A soft soothing voice whispered back to me. I groaned. That happy feeling quickly vanished. There was a dull throbbing in my wrists.

I remembered exactly what happened.

 _I didn't want to go out to dinner tonight. I had other plans._

 _I was faking a cold to get out of it. I would even raise my body temperature by hiding underneath the blankets in my upstairs bedroom. I often did this when I didn't want to go to school either. No one suspects a thing._

 _I thought that I could get out of this dinner too._

 _It worked. It started this morning when I heard the news. I knew that I had to find away out of it._

 _It was a weekend anyways. I wasn't good with a large crowd of people. I stayed upstairs almost all day. I said that I didn't feel very good, and lied saying that it was just getting worse._

 _Once they were gone, I grabbed my pocket knife and headed to the bathroom. I placed towels all over the floor. I knew this was going to cause a mess, I didn't want them to suffer even more than they were going to._

 _I sat down in the tub and turned on the water. It felt uncomfortable sitting there in my clothes as the water soaked me. Once it was up to my chest, I turned off the water._

 _I flicked open the knife and placed it to the inside of my wrists._

 _It was over in an instant, turning the water pink, then it turned darker from there. But before I blacked out, I heard the front door unlock. Once my family was inside, they called for me._

 _They made their way upstairs. My adopted brother opened the bathroom. When he saw me, he screamed._

I don't remember much after that.

"I am not going to ask why you did this, but you need to know that your family is very grateful that you're not dead." The doctor said. He was very handsome. He was young looking, I knew his face well. It was Dr. Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, two updates of the same story in the same day, you lucky, lucky readers. Sorry for the short prologue but hey you know you loved it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Back again

I stayed in the hospital for a week. I had more visitors than I ever had before.

They brought gifts, flowers, balloons, and cards. I just wanted them to leave. They shouldn't be celebrating what I did. I hated it.

I didn't want to be here laying on this bed, I didn't even want to be home.

I was released a few hours later. I had to keep gauze on my stitches just in case they still bled. My parents hugged me tightly. My brother Aiden wrapped his arms around me. To be honest, he would have been the person that I regretting leaving the most.

"I am so glad that you are okay," He whispered. "But we are going to talk about this later," He promised. I knew that he would. He always talks to me in private. He isn't like my parents.

He doesn't judge me or yell at me. He listens and understands me.

I could just nod. I got into the car next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and pretended to fall asleep. I knew that it would keep my parents quiet long enough for me to think.

I didn't want to have the talk that I knew was coming.

'Why didn't you tell us you were so depressed? Why did you do something like this? We are going to start taking you to counseling. We are going to put you on antidepressants.' Blah blah blah. You get the gist.

But I will just shrug and say nothing, like always. They don't understand what is going on inside my head. No one will.

I don't want them to get involved in the things that bother me.

Once we pulled up into our short driveway, I was shaken awake by Aiden. I was careful not to disturb my stitches and got out. But I froze when I saw the familiar police cruiser of our neighbor, police chief, Charlie Swan. He was standing on our porch but was pulled into his own driveway.

His daughter was going to come up and live with him this school year but flaked out on him.

Not that I cared. I barely knew the guy. I had only moved up here this past summer with my adopted family. Before this, we lived in sunshiny San Diego, California.

I hadn't even gone to school because of the, um, incident as people in this way too small town put it.

"Hello, Alexandria. I heard that you were coming home today. I was just seeing if you were doing better." He said.

"Alex," Was all I said. He looked confused. "Just call me Alex," I told him.

"Oh, well, are you doing better today?" He asked.

"No, I'm not, now can I please go inside?" I asked a little sharper than I intended to be. He just nodded. He smiled causing his eyes to crinkle at the edges.

I brushed past him and went inside. I made my way to my room and locked myself inside. I didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Alex?" It was Aiden. "Open up, I want to talk to you," He said. I said.

"Not right now, I am really tired," Nearly dying takes a lot out of you.

"I am not going anywhere until you let me in. You can't just shut everyone out all the time," He told me.

 _'I can certainly try,'_ I thought.

I sighed again and let him in. "Thank you," He said smiling.

"Whatever,"

"See you're doing it again, you're shutting me out!" He said. I avoided looking at him. I knew that he would have that look. The look that he always got when he goes into overprotective big brother mode.

"I don't try to," I mumble.

"Bull, you do it all the time. You need to let someone in that you can dump all of this boxed in emotion on. Whether it be a boyfriend or me, you need someone in your life that you can trust with your deepest darkest emotions. No one's a mind-reader here." He lectured.

"How many times have you cut yourself that we don't know about?" Aiden's asked me. I didn't answer. "Alex!" Again I didn't answer.

"Fine be that way, but I want your pocket knife," He said, taken my knife off of my nightstand and walked out of my room, slamming it being him.

* * *

I started school shortly after coming home. I nearly yelled at some girl for laughing at me, but I think me talking as low as I did scare her even more than if I had yelled.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was at my limit. I sat as far away from everyone that I could. I kept my earbuds in so I could block out the noise of everyone's conversations.

I looked over my schedule to make sure I knew what my next class would be. Biology II with Mr. Molina.

Once I saw other students getting up, I started to put my stuff away. But then I saw them. There was five of them, two girls and three boys. All of them beautiful. None noticed me except one, a boy with messy bronze hair. his dark eyes bore into mine.

I didn't like the look he was giving me.

I literally started shrinking back into my chair.

* * *

I could shake the freaked out state that that boy put me in as I walking into biology. I hoped that I could find a seat in the back of the back of the room and avoid standing in front of everyone to introduce myself.

My eyes glanced up from the floor and landed on the only empty seat in the entire room. The boy that glared at me. I halted in place as he glared at me again. I looked down and slowly walked to my seat.

I let my black hair fall to create a curtain to block him from my peripheral vision.

The teacher didn't even notice me as he launched into his lecture. I took as many notes that I could and hoped that class ended soon. But of course in the middle of class one of my pencils fell to the floor.

I lurched down and picked it up. But I felt pain go through my entire arm. I knew exactly what happened. One of my stitches came loose. Blood started pouring down my arm and onto the floor.

The boy next to me so fast that his chair clattered to the floor. Someone screamed, but it sounded far away. My vision started to tunnel and my ears started to ring so loud it nearly blocked everything else out. I didn't move, just letting the blood pour out of me.

"We need to get her to the hospital now," I faintly heard a velvety voice say. I didn't hear anything else, but instead I was picked up bridal style and carried out of the room.

"Don't, please, just don't save me," I whispered, knowing that only he would hear me. But after that, I blacked out.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't help myself. I hope that all of you enjoy this new chapter. And I already have two reviews! WOW. Thank you all so much. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 for you all. I have my THIRD review for this story now! YAY! *Random Break Dance Party***

 **But in all seriousness, I am glad that you all love my story. I started writing this by hand and well, it just sorta became a twilight fan fiction. Why, I have no idea, but I am glad that you all like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Edward Cullen

I walk up in the hospital just like I did the last time. Only this time, there is no happiness. I know that I am alive. Though I wish that I wasn't still. God, why does it feel like I am always here?

"Oh good, you're waking up!" I beautiful voice said. It wasn't the velvety one that I heard in class, but it was still nice. I let my eyes adjust to the bright light above me before I saw who it belong to.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

He had golden blond hair and caramel eyes. He was good looking for an other guy. He looked rather young to have five kids. I didn't know who the kids were, I just heard he had five.

He smiled politely at me just as he did the first time I was here. I groaned. I felt tired and I was starving. Like I hadn't eaten in two days.

"It was a miracle that you made it here in time. You were losing a lot of blood. My son, Edward, brought you here." He told me. So that was the boys name, Edward.

"Why?" Dr. Cullen gave me a strange look. "Why did he save me when I told him not to?" I asked. His shoulder's dropped.

"Why ever wouldn't you want to be saved?" He asked. I let out a throaty, pained laugh.

"I was the one to do this to myself, why would I want to be saved?" I was asking a legitimate question. Why didn't I want to be saved.

Oh, right, because I wanted to be dead, that's right. Not that I said that out loud. I already was going to start counseling, I didn't need anyone, ANYONE, prying into my brain.

That's why I'm glad that no ones a mind-reader. **(Edward I'm looking at you!)**

* * *

Once I was released, again, I walked home. I didn't need anyone to drive me. You could walk anywhere you wanted in this God-forsaken town.

I decided to take a little detour through the woods. I new that there was a path here somewhere, where is it? Ah, there it is.

I took a sharp right, heading straight for the little dirt biking path when I heard tires screech to a halt. I sped up my pace when I heard someone get out of the car.

I didn't hear footsteps but I did feel like they were following me. I quickened my pace to a near run, but whoever was following me caught up.

A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, causing me to halt myself.

"If you don't want to lose your finger, I suggest that you let go of me," I threatened. The hand let go. I continued on my way without my follower.

* * *

Once I got home, my mother got out of the car. "My baby, why are you walking home, I was just about to come get you. Oh, I heard what happened, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, now can I go to sleep, nearly dying twice in two weeks is really starting to kill me," Wow, sarcasm at it's finest. And I have to admit that was kind of punny.

Get it, PUNny?

Ah, screw you!

* * *

The next day, I was supposed to stay home, but I went to school anyway. I wanted to yell at Edward.

I looked around for Edward, but I didn't see him. He wasn't even in Biology. I waited for nearly a week to see if he came back, but nothing.

When can I just yell at him already, Universe!?

But finally after a really long weekend with my family, he shows up. He looks happier than before. And his eyes are a light caramel color, strange. They looked black before.

"Hello," He said with a smile when I sat down in Biology.

"Don't talk to me, I am mad at you," He looked confused. "You saved me when I told you not to," He laughed softly.

"Well, I wasn't going to just let you bleed to death," I glared at him. What is wrong with this guy, it's like he's bipolar or something.

"Well, what if I didn't want to be saved?" I asked. He arched a perfect eyebrow. "I gave myself these cuts, so maybe I wanted to, oh I don't know, die," I said.

"Now, why would you want to die?" He asked. God, he is annoying.

"Why don't you just go back to glaring at me, at least then you didn't take to me." I whispered as Mr. Molina walked into the room.

We worked in silence. We were studying different cell stages. I did it before so I knew them all. Once the bell rang I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room not even bothering putting my stuff in my bag.

But someone gracefully brushed past me.

Edward.

I gave a very soft growl, so low that only I could hear it. He went a nice silver Volvo with a smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Aiden was waiting by his car, an old ford truck. It was a red orange color. It looked like it was from the forties or fifties.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked.

"That boy over there, Edward, it's like he wouldn't leave me alone," I said.

"Wasn't he the one to take you to the hospital?" I nodded. "Then why give him a hard time?"

"You wouldn't understand, Aiden,"

 **Well? What do you guys think? It's a little shorter than the last chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope that you like this story. OH, and BTW, I own nothing but the plot, and Alex's family. And do you all like how I still managed to get the truck in there =D!?**


	4. Chapter 3

**NimfXx, your wish is my command, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3: Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner

The next day, as I got ready for school, my mom called my name.

"What?" I called back.

"A boy is here to see you," Why would a boy be here to see ME. My sister, Cadence sure, but she's in college now. But why me?

"Who is it?" I ask as I get the last of my stuff ready. I pull on my black Metallica shirt on and black jeans. I throw my black converse. As you can tell, I love black. I even painted my fingernails black last night.

I run a brush through my hair and brush my teeth real fast.

"He says his name is Edward Cullen," My mom calls up the steps. Crap.

"Well, tell him to go away!" I call out. I grab my school bag and turn around, only to run into him. I jump and scream a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't intend on scaring you," He said in his velvety voice. Intend, wow he's old fashioned.

"Yeah well go away, what part of don't talk to me don't you understand?" I demand. He chuckled softly.

"My father asked me to pick you up to take you to school," He told me. I rolled my eyes.

I walk downstairs and grab an apple. "Yeah, well, I already have a right, Edward. My brother Aiden is taking me."

"No, he's not, he already left," My father calls out. Darn.

"Then I can walk," I said as I head out the door. But as soon as I see that it's sprinkling, I groan. I heard Edward laugh.

"Want to reconsider?"

* * *

Stupid shiny Volvo owner, I think as we drive to school in silence. Edward turns on his radio and I hear Beethoven's moonlight sonata.

"Moonlight Sonata?" I ask.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My mother loved Beethoven," I admit. Not my adopted mom, my real mom. She loved classical music. I did too until she died.

Aiden was the one to introduce me to rock.

"Loved?" He asked. Crap, shouldn't have said anything.

"Yeah, um, my mom is no longer around. I'm adopted to the Garret family." STOP TALKING ALEX, LIKE, RIGHT NOW!

"Oh, I understand, I'm adopted too." Really? I didn't know that. "Yeah, my mother actually died from the flu," Not unheard of, but still a little surprising.

"Car crash, my mom, dad and younger sister all died. I almost did." I found myself saying.

Why do you keep talking, Alex, you don't even know the guy.

"I'm sorry," But that's all we had for conversation because he pulled up to the school.

"See you in Biology?" I said getting out.

"Yeah, see you in Biology," He said giving me his award winning smile. I ran to my first class and tried to calm my racing heart.

What in the world happened?

Stupid shiny Volvo owner, I thought again.

* * *

During Biology, I actually talked to Edward, sure it was just as a lab partner but still. It was something.

But it was still stupid to tell him about my past. I don't let anyone in. No one, not even Aiden.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's velvety voice jarred me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" God, I sound like an idiot. He chuckled.

"I asked what you're thinking about," He told me. I blushed.

"Oh, uh... lot's of things actually," I told him. But I ain't telling you, I added in my head.

But of course before he could ask for anything else, the bell rang. Thank you, universe! I owe you one, but only one.

"Do you need a ride back home?" He asked as I put my stuff away. I was about to say no but when I looked out of the window towards the parking lot, I noticed that Aiden already was driving away. Jerk.

"Yeah, thank you,"

* * *

I sat in silence as Edward drove me home. I put my iPod earbuds in and turned on my favorite song. It was Miss. Jackson by Panic! at the Disco. If you haven't heard of it, welcome to the 21st century.

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Panic! at the Disco blaring in my ear helped me relax. Music always has helped me calm down. I have no idea why. I even heard that they use instrumental music as therapy.

But finally we stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in my driveway. That's strange, my song isn't even over yet.

"Thanks for taking me home, Edward. I guess I will see you tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Tomorrow. But I get to ask you questions, okay," I internally groaned. I guess I just won't think about it until I am faced with that problem.

For the third time today, I thought, Stupid shiny Volvo owner.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept waking up. But it was at 2:30 that the weirdest thing happened.

I looked at the corner of my room because I thought that someone was watching me and I could have sworn that I saw Edward standing there.

"Edward?" I whispered. I rubbed my eyes and no one was there. "What the hell?"

* * *

The next morning, I was dead tired. I wore another black shirt, this time it was Fall Out Boy.

I wore Doc Martins instead of my converse and grabbed my black jacket. Again, favorite color is black.

Edward was already here and sitting in my living room. He was wearing a nice black shirt that revealed his arms. They were very nice. I blushed. I grabbed my iPod that was charging all night from off of the counter.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded but wouldn't look at him. Why did I have to awkward around boys?

We walked to the car. He had slid on his jacket before leaving the house.

"Alright, my first question is..." He thought for a second. "What is your favorite color?" I let out a short laugh.

"Black."

"What's your favorite flower?" This was easier than I thought.

"A lily." He gave me a sideways glance as he continued to drive.

"Favorite... TV show?"

"Supernatural." Dean was hot.

He smiled. "Favorite movie?

"Zombieland,"

"Actor?"

"Theo James," He is also hot.

"Actress?"

"Chloe Grace Moretz," I answered, but that's all that we could do before he pulled into a parking place. I have to admit this was rather fun. I still didn't understand how he got to school faster than Aiden but hey I didn't need to know. Maybe he was speeding or something.

"Thank you. I'll see you in Biology!" I said giving him a real smile. I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

I guess he isn't just some stupid shiny Volvo owner.

 **AW, this could be the making of something new in Alex's life. But will it last? *Evil laughter* REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ignored

I walked into biology with a smile on my face.

"Hello Edward," I said. But he didn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at me. "Edward?"

"Edward why aren't you talking to me?" I asked. My heart started to hammer in my chest. But I couldn't ask again when Mr. Molina walking in and started his lecture. I kept glancing at the clock.

I was hoping to catch Edward after class and demand why he wasn't talking to me. But when The bell rang Edward was up instantly.

"Wait Edward!" I didn't even think about what I would say.

"What?" I flinched at his sharp word.

"Why were you ignoring me?" I asked. He ran a hand down his face.

"We can't be friends, okay. We just... I am not a good person to be your friend, okay." He said.

Then I got mad. I couldn't stop the next words from flying out of my mouth. "Whoever said that I wanted to be your friend Edward?"

"Good, and don't expect me to pick you up for school, or take you home either." He walked away. I huffed. Now, what am I going to do?

* * *

Apparently walk home, since Aiden drove off before I could catch up with him. Jerk. But I wasn't mad at him. No, I was mad at Edward.

I slammed the door behind me when I got home. I instantly went up to my room. I even started ranting to myself about him. Gah, he is just so bipolar, what is wrong with him? What's wrong with ME?

I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to anyone. They always just get up and abandon me.

It's people like Edward that I don't have friends and don't want friends either.

* * *

The next morning, I looked out my window and saw snow. Great. Just what I needed.

I'm not a klutz or anything, I just don't like snow. Again, sunshiny San Diego!

I got ready like I normally did and had Aiden take us to school. Our dad put chains on his wheels so that we didn't slide on the ice. Once we parked, Aiden ran to class since he was running late. He had to be there first since he was the class president.

I took my time so I didn't slip. I grabbed my bag and turned when I heard tires screeching. I froze in place when I saw that Tyler, a kid from one of my classes, was in the front seat of his van, which was coming right for me.

I was instantly pushed to the ground, but the tire still hit my leg. It hurt and I knew that it would be bruised, but it wasn't broken. I sat there on my but as I stared with amazement at my hero. Edward freakin' Cullen.

His hand was on the side of the van and created a dent. "What the hell?" I whispered. How did that not break his arm? Or better yet, how did me manage to get here as fast as he did and stop the van with one hand?

"Are you okay, Alex?" He asked. I nodded.

"How did you do that?" I ask. His jaw clenched.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said.

"Bull," I spat, "I just saw you dent the side of Tylers van. God, why do you keep saving me?" I demand in a hushed voice. He just gave me a funny look.

"Why won't you just let someone save you?" He demanded back. I glared at him.

"Hey, your the one to say that we shouldn't be friends, so why do you always seem to be the one to come to my aid?" He sighed. He turned his head fast and I caught a whiff of his cologne.

Honey and... lilac maybe. Strange, but somehow intoxicating. I wanted to breath in deeply but didn't.

* * *

And guess where I ended up again? Yup, you guessed it, the hospital. I might as well live here.

Edward told everyone that I hit my head, even though I didn't. I only landed on my butt. God, he's such a liar. But then again, who would believe me if I said that he has super human strength?

Not. A. Single. Person.

Not that I would tell anyone. I am the crazy girl anyway. No need to have even more people believing that I am crazy. Oh wait, the whole town already does.

Great, now I have another secret to keep, and it's not even my secret to keep.

* * *

Once I was released, I spotted Edward in the hall.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "Why do you seem to be where ever I am?" I asked. Suddenly I thought about the person who grabbed my shoulder in the woods. Was it him?

"My father works here, so don't think that it's because of you," He glared at me again.

Well, I did tell him to go back to that, but now he's talking while he's glaring. Great.

"Gah, you're so annoying, why do you have to be so bipolar all the time!?" I throw my hands up with anger.

I turn and start to storm off. "Oh, and one more thing. I didn't hit my head. I know what I saw. I don't know how you did it, but I know that you did, and nothing you say can change my mind. There's something off about you, and I will find out what it is, Edward," I said over my shoulder.

"Good luck,"

* * *

The next day was the first day of the weekend. I convinced Aiden to take me to a bookstore in Port Angeles because the one in Forks sucks.

I decided that I would just wander around, you know, not a big deal.

I never really wondered around here before. I didn't know what to expect.

I found a little bookstore. I wandered inside and saw that it was pretty bare. I sighed.

I searched the shelves but found nothing that interested me. I had most of these books at home anyways.

I sigh and walk out. I needed to find another one. This one wasn't very good.

I wasn't watching what I was doing and I ran into someone. "Oh, I am sorry," I said. I looked up and saw three guys. I didn't like the look that they were giving me.

Without giving them another thought, I started to walk away. God, I wish that I had my pocket knife with me, but of course, it was still confiscated.

"Where are you going, princess?" One of them called as I quickened my pace. I didn't answer and continued to walk away. Why didn't I stay with Aiden? I mentally punched myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I looked up ahead of me and saw two other men.

I cursed silently.

I was glad that I had my purse, I shouldered in, ready to use it as a weapon or drop it if necessary.

I took a sharp turn to my left and wanted to run. But the men behind me were quicker. They caught up to me easily. One of them grabbed my shoulder. I instantly let instinct take over. I used all my might and punched his jaw.

Surprisingly, he crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, I like up feisty," One of them said. The same voice that called me princess.

I lowered my stance, ready to fight. I had taken self-defence classes up until we moved so I was fairly capable of fighting more than one attacker.

But just as I was about to throw another punch, a car screeched towards us.

It was a silver Volvo.

"Get in, now!" It was the angry, velvety voice of Edward Cullen. I didn't even hesitate. I got in and buckled in. He sped off away from my attackers.

Only one thought rang through my head. "How did you know that I was in trouble?"

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! I hope that you all loved this chapter. I am sorry that my last authors note was a little, I don't know, dark maybe, deceptive? But, hey I know you love it. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Distractions

"Edward, please talk to me... stop ignoring me! How did you know that I was in trouble?" I demanded. He looked tense.

"Please distract me," He wouldn't look at me and it sounded as if he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"How?" How do I distract you?

"Please?" He must not know what I meant.

I didn't know what to do, but I found myself asking, "Do you ever wish that you could just let out a secret that no one else knew?" He let out a single low, dark chuckle.

"All the time,"

"But have you ever had anyone that you wish you could trust with that secret?" Where are these questions coming from? I asked myself.

"I have one person that I wish I could tell everything too," He said. He looked like he was calming down.

"Who?" His answer surprised me.

"You," I blushed. He laughed. "I'm not trying to hit on you, but it's true, I feel like I can be more like myself around you. It scares me. We're so different, more so than you think." I didn't know what to make of this confession, but honestly, I felt... honored. Maybe he did consider me his friend.

I mean that's all we ever can be, right?

"I need to call Aiden," I said. Too bad I don't have a phone. Instantly, he passed his phone over to me. I dialed his number, which he answered on the first ring.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me," I told him.

"Whose phone are you calling from?" He asked. "I don't recognize the number,"

"I ran into Edward Cullen, apparently he came up to find the same bookstore as me," I lied.

He thought about this for a moment. "Is he going to take you home?"

I looked at Edward, he nodded. I don't know how he heard my brother, but he did. "Yes he's taking me home, so don't worry. You can go on ahead," I said. I heard Aiden sigh.

"Fine, but if you're not home in an hour, I'm calling the police and saying that something happened to you," He said hanging up on me without even saying goodbye.

"Goodbye to you too Aiden," I said rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Holy crap, slow down!" I said when I saw how fast that he was going. He laughed.

"You didn't seem to mind how fast I drove when I took you to school," He joked.

"I didn't know that you went this fast," I mean, I suspected that he would speed a little, I mean he is a teenage boy, but I didn't know that he was going over 100 miles an hour.

"How have you not been caught yet?" I asked. But then it hit me. I would get gut feelings when I was a kid. I got one right before the accident, but I thought they stopped after that, but now I was getting another one.

"Can you read minds?" I blurted, but quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

Again his answer surprised me. "All but one," I didn't understand. "I can't read your mind," He admitted.

"That's how you knew that I was in trouble, right?" He nodded. "Since you can't read my mind, you read the minds of other people to see if I am safe," GUT FEELINGS OFF THE CHART!

Again he nodded. "You don't know what those perverts were thinking." His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "You don't know what they were planning on doing to you. It was sick. That's why I needed a distraction. So I didn't go back and kill every last one of them," This scared me. Scared me beyond belief.

I leaned back in my seat and let out a heavy breath. "Well, crap," Now I was really glad that he couldn't read my mind. Thoughts arose about him. Theories of what was. What in the world is he?

"What are you?" I didn't realize that I had said it aloud until Edward said,

"You will have to figure that out on your own," He whispered.

* * *

I didn't know what to think as Edward pulled into my driveway. "Thanks,"

"You should expect me to pick you up on Monday," He told me.

"But I thought you didn't want to be my friend," I said. He laughed.

"I decided I'm going to Hell anyway so what's wrong with breaking a few more rules. So I just stopped caring. Plus since you clearly don't have a disregard for your own life, I am making it my job to protect you, day and night." I didn't know what he meant by THAT, but I didn't care. I was just glad that I would have someone in my life that I can trust with my life.

Since clearly I can't even trust myself with my life.

"Okay, hey would it be too much to ask for a hug?" He smiled.

He got out of his car and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't realize how much taller he was than me. I was 5'3''. He must be at least 6'.

He was freezing cold. I mean, he did have his air conditioning on, so that makes sense, right? And I got a whiff of his cologne again. Honey and lilac.

I think I just found my new favorite smell. Before it was the smell of new books.

Sorry, that was weird.

"Just promise me that you won't cut yourself again," He said.

I nodded. "Good, that will help me relax at least," He said.

* * *

Aiden drilled me for information about what we talked about, and what we did.

I kept making up lies, knowing that if he talked to Edward, he could just read his mind.

I still don't know what he is, but I don't think I want to know.

But I was just glad that I was able to distract Edward so he didn't kill anyone tonight. Not that the police would blame him. It would be in self-defence.

But it still scared me.

'What are you, Edward?'

 **ALRIGHT, 10 REVIEWS!**

 **There you all go, here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It begins

On Monday, I got ready for school differently. I did it with a smile. I put on my (again) black Paramore shirt, my black skinny jeans, converse, and put on just a bit of makeup, something that I haven't done in almost a year.

It was just a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. Then I was done.

I grabbed my bag and my jacket and ran out the front door where Edward was already waiting. I smiled as I got in his car.

"Morning," I said.

"You seem happy," He commented.

"Well, I guess that I am happy," I have never found someone that I can be myself around, I thought.

"Well, that makes me happy," He said. "You should smile more, you have a very pretty smile," He said. I blushed.

He laughed. "You seem to blush a lot around me, why is that?" I didn't answer. He just laughed again.

"So did you ever figure out what I am yet?" He asked.

"No, but I have a few ideas," I told him. He gave me a sideways glance.

"Really, and they are?" He was teasing me, wasn't he?

I thought for a minute. Should I tell him? Ah screw it, I'm telling him. "Well, my first theory is... you are an alien and your planet blew up and your genius parents sent you hear in an escape pod," So that would make you Superman, I mean, you have the hair for it, I thought.

He laughed. "Not even close," Darn.

"Okay, well, I have gathered a few pieces of evidence, you have super strength, super speed, you can read minds, and... superhuman grace, yeah I noticed," I said, "But, all of those together make you... not entirely human, huh?"

"Actually, you're getting close now," He told me. YES!

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?" I found myself asking.

"That is for you to decide," He told me. I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

I racked my brain for any more information. I even waited for my gut to tell me something, but I was getting nowhere with it.

God, why doesn't it seem to work when I want it to?

"Um, are you..." Finally, it happened. A single work passed through my head. My eyes widened. "You're not even alive are you?" I whispered.

"No, technically," He said. The word passed through my head again and again. But I didn't want to think about it. He couldn't be. It's impossible. He's impossible, my irrational self started to be my more rational side.

'But it's impossible, he can't be,' I thought to myself.

"Alex?" Edwards velvety voice jarred me back to reality. I saw that we were parked in front of the school. I got out and started to walk towards the woods. I didn't know why I did this.

I didn't want to be stuck in a confined space with him when I tell him this. Not that it will do me any good if he is what I think he is.

My head was telling me to run, but my stomach told me that it was going to be okay.

"Alex, now I know that you know what I am, tell me," He demanded. I didn't say anything.

"Tell me what I am. I want to hear you say it. Tell me," He said. I covered my ears. I just needed to think for a moment. I knew he could easily kill me, but I didn't want to think about that.

But if he wanted me dead, why did he promise me that he would protect me. Are there more people like him? There would have to be. His entire family for starters. That means... His father... How does he stand to be a doctor when he's a...

"Say it," Edward was standing right behind me now. "What are you afraid of me now?"

"No, I'm not, I am afraid of what you can do," I admitted in a whisper.

"Then say it," He told me.

"You're a vampire," I said.

* * *

I couldn't believe that he was a vampire. We stood there in the woods.

"And you're not afraid of me, how?" He asked.

I turned to face him. "Because if you were a danger to me, you would have killed me by now. You have had plenty of opportunities." I told him.

"True," He said.

"How did you not kill me when I started to bleed out in class?" I asked.

"I didn't breath in. Even if it was tempting." I felt a shudder go through my body. "You see, you smell... better than anyone I have ever met,"

"Yeah that's not creepy or anything," I told him. He laughed.

"Sorry, but it's true, you smell sings to me." Again I shudder. "I could very easily kill you right here. Everything about me makes me the perfect killing machine. My looks, my voice, even my scent is to draw you in. Not like I need any of those things. It's not like you can outrun me." He was in front of a tree in an instant. "It's not like you could fight me off." He grabbed ahold of the tree and ripped it out of the ground and threw it over my head.

"And if it was anyone else, I would be able to know exactly where you are just from reading your mind," He said. "Are you afraid now?" He asked.

"No, because if you wanted me dead, I would be already," I told him. He smiled and was in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"But it doesn't matter what you are, you are still my friend," My breathing hitched as he stared at me.

"Then you are a bigger fool than I thought," He laughed.

"Not as a big a fool as you for befriending a mere human being," I joked. He laughed.

"The thing is, it's true," He said, wrapping his arms around me gently. "It feels so good to actually tell you," He whispered. I can't believe that a creature as strong as he could be so gentle with someone so fragile as me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. This might be the beginning of something that I have never felt for someone outside of my family.

Love.

 **AW! How cute, even after all that she still thinks she might be falling in love with him. I had to have this scene even if she found out a different way. Hey should I have the love triangle between Alex, Edward and Jacob? Just wondering. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flashback

"Calm down, they will love you, Alex," Edward said. It has been a week since I found out what Edward was, and I am finally meeting the rest of his family. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I grabbed another shirt from my closet. He sighed. "Just wear what you normally would. What about that Shinedown shirt?" He asked taking it from my closet. He held to my chest. I sigh and take it from his hand.

"Fine," I ran to the bathroom with the gray Shinedown shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans. My second favorite color was gray, so go ahead and call me emo or goth, I've been called worse.

I quickly changed and swiped on some makeup.

I walked back into my room and saw that Edward was looking at a picture of me. "Is this your younger sister?" He asked. I took the picture out of his fingers and looked at the young girls inside.

It was my younger sister Alyson and me. Tears filled my eyes. I hadn't seen this picture in years since I hid it in a draw. Alyson was only 4 years old in this picture. It was taken shortly before the crash.

I remember it as if it was yesterday.

 _Mommy was the one driving. Alyson is sleeping. Her light brown hair reminds me of daddy. She has mommy's eyes just like I do._

 _I look out the window and see it. It was a big truck. I got another gut feeling that I didn't understand._

 _It was sliding on the wet road. Why was it heading towards us?_

My young mind didn't understand what happened next. The crash itself was a blur.

 _I felt pain everywhere. I heard sirens. But they sounded far away. Where's mommy and daddy?_

 _Why doesn't this pain just go away?_

 _Then I heard voices. Both were men's voices._

 _"There's no pulse on the mother," No pulse, what does that mean?  
_

 _"There's none on the father either," I heard a new voice say. "Check the daughter's,"_

 _"On the younger one, she has a very, very faint pulse," The first voice said, "Maybe we can still save her," Hope filled his voice. I felt something touch my neck right by and ear and jaw._

 _"SHE HAS A PULSE TOO!" The second man says. I still don't know what they mean. But I feel myself being picked up I am placed back down on something softer. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't open my eyes._

 _I felt whatever they put me on moving. I heard the sirens above me now. "Keep her stable! I am going to give her morphine for the pain. God, she must be in so much pain," a voice said._

 _I felt something pinch in the inside of my elbow. But eventually the excruciating pain faded to a dull throb all over my body._

 _"Oh, no... I just got word that her sister flat lined in the other ambulance," a voice said._

 _"Dear lord, she just lost her entire family," WHAT? Mommy, daddy, Alyson are gone? I felt like crying, but I couldn't._

 _I was all alone in the world. I wouldn't even get to hug and watch my little sister grow up._

* * *

 _When I woke up, I saw a bright light._

 _"Good morning, Alexandria, you gave me quite a scare," the doctor said._

 _Even though I know she's gone I say, "I want my mommy," Tears slid down my face and the started to form in the doctor's eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it, nor your father or your sister," He told me._

 _I broke right then and there. I sobbed, I cried until it hurt, I cried even when I couldn't breath._

I cried their names for hours. I seemed to only know how to cry for days.

 _Until Aiden and his family met me. "Mom, why is she crying?" A young boy asked. His mother straightened his messy brown hair._

 _"She just lost her family," His mom said._

 _"How?"_

 _"I don't know," The young boy walked up to me. He was about 9. He gently wiped my tears away._

 _"It's going to be okay, I'll make sure of it," He told me. Just because I needed someone, I pulled him in and hugged him._

 _"I'll always dry your tears and be the shoulder your cry on," He whispered. It caused me to cry even more. "I will protect you,"_

* * *

Tears streamed down my face as I looked up at Edward. I told him everything.

"Alyson was only four years old. She didn't deserve that," I said. He wrapped his arms around me. I seemed to fit against him perfectly.

"I'm sorry," He said. He pulled away from me and wiped my tears away. "It's going to be okay, I'll make sure of it," Tears streamed down my face again. I grabbed his shirt and buried my face into his chest.

The smell of honey and lilac calmed me. "I'll always dry your tears and be the shoulder you cry on," Just like Aiden. "I will protect you,"

"Thank you," I whispered. I knew that I could trust him.

I felt something stir in my heart. Something so foreign I didn't understand it. I still barely knew Edward, but I still felt like I have known him forever.

I think I am starting to fall for him.

 **Great beginning, teary middle, fluffy ending, you know you love it. I love you all, so I am sorry it's so short. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting the Family

After I was sure that I stopped crying, I checked my makeup and made sure that my face wasn't red and splotchy.

"Okay, I think that I am ready to go," I tell him. He nods and we walk down to his car together. He opens my door for me like a gentleman.

"Hey, can I ask you questions?" I ask.

"Sure,"

"How does it work?" I ask, trying to distract myself from my crying fit. "What do you eat? Is garlic deadly to you? Is the sun?" The only information that I have is from vampire movies, TV shows and books.

He laughed. "Well, first off, I do drink blood, but it's not human. I drink animal blood. We like to say that we are vegetarians. Second, it works like this, I was bitten by Carlisle and turned. Then I joined his little family, well after a while, but that's a story for another day." He said giving me a sideways glance.

"No, garlic can't kill me, nor the sun. That too I'll show you another time." He winked at me. I blushed.

"Okay, is animal blood good?" I felt silly asking this. He smiled.

"It's different, but compared to, ahem.."

"Human blood, Edward you can say it. I figured you tasted it before." I tell him. "You don't have to spare me, I can handle it," I hoped.

"Fine. Well, it's sorta like living off of tofu every day for many years," He said. I nodded. "At first it's not good, but you grow used to its flavor. Plus different animals taste different, so you don't have to have the same taste every time," He explained.

"Oh," Makes sense I guess.

"But hey, it's better than me hurting people. I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you of all people," He said. I sat there in shock. WHAT DID HE MEAN?!

I was SOOOOO glad that he couldn't read my mind.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I am curious as to what you mean by what you just said," He chuckled.

He let out a small sigh before answering. "I meant that you are very important to me. Even though we are so different," His words buried themselves deep into my heart.

I felt my heart flutter, something that no one else has been able to make it do. Edward chuckled again. I knew he heard the change in my heartbeat.

"Speechless now?" He asked.

"No, just touched," I admitted. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME EDWARD!? I screamed in my head. YOU ARE MAKING ME SAY AND DO THINGS THAT I NEVER WOULD.

He smiled at me. "Good, you need someone to make you feel special," He said.

* * *

I was SOOOOO jealous of him now. His house was HUGE!.

It was deep in the forest away from the town. There was even a glass wall that spanned an entire side of the house. I saw so many different cars in his long driveway.

I got nervous again. "What nervous about a family of vampires?" He asked. Instantly he was out of the car and opened my door.

"Not nervous in the way you think," I can handle this. They wouldn't hurt me, would they?

"Oh, really? How so?" He asked.

"I just don't know if they will like me or not, I don't have a lot of people who like me," I admitted. He laughed his magical laugh.

"You aren't afraid that they can kill you, your afraid that they won't like you?" He asked. I blushed.

"In case you haven't already noticed, I have a self-esteem issue, so yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," His features softened. I avoided looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that,"

I smiled at him. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean it like that,"

He draped an arm over my shoulders. He walked up towards the door. But before I knew it I felt someone pick me up and put me on their shoulder. I shrieked loudly and blushed. Edward started laughing.

"It's about time you bring a girl home, Edward," Another musical voice said. It belonged to a boy that was huge. He looked like he was a professional football player.

I had seen him before at school. I had never spoke to anyone of his siblings.

"And she is so pretty," He said. "I don't know how you even stand next to her," He said. I felt something by my leg. I heard him breath in deeply.

"Gah, just stop smelling my blood, you big oaf. Now set me down." I said as I hit his freezing back with my fist, not that it did any good. I was hurting myself than him.

"See Emmett, she isn't the only one to call you a big oaf," A tall beautiful girl said. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek before grabbing me gently and setting me on the ground.

Another smaller girl walked towards me. She had a pixie haircut which was jet black. In my opinion, she was even more beautiful than the blonde. She gave me a hug immediately. "Oh, you do smell good," She said. I blushed. I was sick and tired of people telling me how delicious I smelled.

"Thanks?" I said. She laughed. It reminded me of bells or wind chimes.

"Sorry about them. They're just excited," Edward said.

"I'm Alice!" The pixie-haired girl said. "That big oaf... well, you could keep calling him that, or you can call him Emmett. Blondie over there is Rosalie," She said.

"What about your other brother?" I remembered that he had two of them.

"Oh, Jasper?" Alice said. "He, being the newest to the group is less stable than us, so he's trying to get used to your smell from afar," She explained.

"Oh," Was my only response.

"Hey, my mother and father aren't home yet, so I want to show you something," Edward whispered in my ear. I shuddered with him so close. I nodded.

Instantly I was on his back. I shrieked again and wrapped my arms around his neck, positive I wasn't hurting him in any way. He took off running through the forest.

The wind rushed through our hair. He dodged trees easily. Finally, we stopped.

"Wow, that was amazing!" I said. He chuckled.

"That's not what I wanted to show you," He said. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He chuckled again.

"This is," He said. He was in front of me in a moment. "Don't move one muscle," He whispered, suddenly very serious. I nodded slightly. Slowly his face got closer. His scent was near intoxicating. His cool breath made my breathing hitch.

I felt his freezing hands on my face. My heart started racing without warning.

His lips brushed against mine, but just barely. His lips brushed against mine with more pressure this time. My thoughts were everywhere. My knees turned to mush. And worst of all, I couldn't even kiss him back.

He pulled back all too soon, but again only barely.

He whispered three little words that both made me fly and fall at the same time.

"I love you,"

 **Well, that just happened... REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**FLUFF, FLUFF EVERYWHERE! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: I love you

"I love you," He said. But as soon as those words escaped his lips, he pulled away from me so quickly I nearly got whiplash.

"You... what?" I stood there in the middle of the woods with this very handsome vampire boy in front of me who was in love with me. What the actual hell?

"I... I shouldn't have said that." He said. He wouldn't even look at me now. Pain filled my heart. I slowly walked towards him. I placed a hand on his freezing face. I gently forced him to look at me. He looked pained at me being so close to him.

I stood on my toes so I can place my lips back on his. They seemed to fit against mine so perfectly. Slowly, he returned the kiss, clearly holding back. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. My fingers found their way into his messy bronze hair. We were a little awkward at first, trying to find how our bodies fit together, but it worked out perfectly.

My heart hammered in my chest. I knew he could tell that it was because he chuckled.

Finally, I had to breath. I caught my breath before saying something I never thought I would say to anyone.

"I love you, too," I said smiling. Edward looked ecstatic. He actually looked relieved.

I had never seen him like this. "Say it again," He said. I smiled.

"Edward, I love you," I poked his chest with each word to emphasize my point.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," He said again and again as he picked me up and spun me around. I let out a joyous laugh, one that I haven't let out in nearly 10 years.

He laughed. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his face over and over again. I shrieked again and covered my burning face.

"You should really stop that," He said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Why?" I asked, but then I saw it in his eyes. Pain. It's my smell that was hurting him, I just know it. I pulled away. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I was suddenly ashamed.

"Don't be," He said. "It's not your fault," He said.

He kissed me again, just as gently as before, but I pulled away knowing that he was hurting. "How do you stand to be around me when I am so tempting to you?" I asked, my lips brushing against his.

"Great restraint," He told me. I nodded. "And I hold back because I love you," He told me. "I nearly lost it when I first met you," He admitted.

"Really," He nodded. "Wow, that's rough, I wish there was something I could do,"

"Actually, I have a little trick, I will show you tonight," He said with a wink. I raised one of my eyebrows at him. He smiled.

"Just wait and see," He said.

* * *

We went back to his house just in time to see Dr. Cullen and his wife pull up in a very nice car, not that their other cars aren't nice, there just not THIS nice.

"Ah, hello Alexandria, it's very good to see you again," Dr. Cullen greeted me.

"Alex is fine, Doctor," I said.

"Then you can call me Carlisle," He said with a smile. ASK HIM NOW! My brain screamed.

But my gut screamed a resounding no. So I listen to my gut.

"Hello, dear, it's very nice to meet you finally," His wife said.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen," I said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Esme, please," I smiled and nodded.

She looked around at all of her children. "Where's Jasper?" She asked.

"Up in his room, trying to get used to her scent," Edward said. Esme nodded.

I looked around at the different windows on the house. In the upstairs bedroom window, I saw him. He was just staring at me.

It was kind of creepy.

"What is he thinking?" I asked. Edward chuckled softly.

"He's wondering why your staring at him like some, as he puts it, weird girl," I smiled.

"That's because I am a weird girl, I have the stitches to prove it," I whispered, but I knew all of them heard. Even Jasper. Superhuman hearing.

"That reminds me, you can get those removed in a few days, alright?" Carlisle said.

"Great, those things are bothering me so much," I said. "Thank you,"

He smiled at me. "Why don't we go inside now, you're starting to shiver," He told me. I didn't even realize it. It's probably because my freezing cold vampire boyfriend was hugging me... wait, boyfriend?

Isn't that what we are now?

"I think it's because of Edward holding onto me, to be honest," I said looking up at him with a smile.

"Sorry, but I can't help it, beautiful," He said. I blushed a deep crimson red. Everyone laughed. It was like music.

"Is that why I heard her heart racing from here?" Alice asked. I nodded shyly. Everyone smiled. Emmett, just be a jerk, picked me up again and carried me on his shoulder inside.

I punched him once he set me on the hard wooden floors. He just laughed.

"Your girl is violent, Edward," He commented. Edward laughed.

"Yeah, she is... But I don't care. I still love her," Alice gasped. She threw her arms around me.

She literally squeed. "Oh, this is fantastic!" Alice cooed. "I can't believe this!"

"Can't-breath!" I gasped.

"Okay, don't break her now, calm down Alice," A new voice said. Alice giggled and let go of me. She walked ever so gracefully to another boy that was behind me. Jasper.

She kissed him on his cheek and he smiled. I could really see that they were in love. I didn't have time to be jealous since Edward walked over to me and held me around my waist.

"Now don't get jealous," He whispered.

"How did you...?" He chuckled.

"Jasper has control over emotions, so I read his mind about how your feeling," He told me.

"Oh," Was my only answer.

"Hey, I love you," He said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said standing on my toes to kiss him again.

 **This was a very fluffy chapter, but hey, I needed to have at least one. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
